Outlaw
by denneldelena
Summary: "If he didn't break her heart, i wouldn't have her. Thank you Joe" Demi/Selena


_**You've been riding this horse a long time**__**  
><strong>__**Why can't you find what you where looking for?**__  
><em>As I was writing down the lyrics to my new song. I thought about why I was writing them down. Was it for her? Was it to tell her? Or was it to inform her? Could it be about what I knew this whole time? Or could I just be worried because she's my bestfriend. I don't know, but what I do know is that I love this song.  
><em><strong>Always greener on the other side<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Always believe there must be something more  
><strong>_There's always something more when it comes to guys. They aren't what they make you think they are. They lie. They just want you in their pants. All of them. They may seem like they love you and be all corny. They're lying. Boys are boys.  
><em><strong>You're in outlaw<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You're in outlaw**__**  
><strong>__**You're in outlaw running from love**__****_

_**You're in outlaw**__**  
><strong>__**You're in outlaw**__**  
><strong>__**You're in outlaw running from love  
><strong>_Your probably wondering why I'm writing this song. I'm writing it because my bestfriend is going out with this guy. A rock star. Even though he's a great guy. They've been bestfriends for a few years. He's still a boy. And he is a liar. He went out with my other friend Taylor. Broke up with her by phone call and broke her heart. Therefore he's a jerk. He goes from one girl to another. He breaks hearts, and then he doesn't even care. And I do not want the same thing happening to Demi. So I'm writing this song so she might understand where I'm coming from.  
><em><strong>If you tear her world apart<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You have no regrets**__**  
><strong>__**If there´s a key to your heart**__**  
><strong>__**No one has found it yet  
>You're in outlaw<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You're in outlaw**__**  
><strong>__**You're in outlaw running from love  
><strong>_He's going to tear her apart when he breaks her heart. He won't regret it, he won't care. They may be extremely close, but he's a guy. He won't care. No one will ever have his heart. Once he's sick of a girl, he lets go. Moves on to the next one. He's a player. Right after Taylor there was Camilla. Wow. Was that a shock for all. He changed after dating her. He wasn't the same guy anymore.  
><em><strong>Your reputation's gettin out of control<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I can't believe, she believes one word you say**__**  
><strong>__**Before I let you take my girlfriend home**__**  
><strong>__**I've got to warn her about the price on your head**__****_

_**It must feel so alone out there**__**  
><strong>__**Always running away from someone**__**  
><strong>__**But you get nowhere  
><strong>_Boy did you get a reputation after dating Camilla. Even though you're the good boy of Disney. What they don't know is you're a heart breaker. I can't believe she believes anything you say. Every word that comes out your mouth is bullshit. It's fake. Its lies. I've warned Demi so many times about boys. What they think and what they do. But with you it's different. You are "biffles." And I can't change that. I hope you feel alone, I hope you feel like shit everytime you break a girls heart. Your never gonna get nowhere. As you said in your song "Got a rep for breakin' hearts, now I'm done with superstars." You do have a rep for breaking hearts, so why doesn't she see that? Your done with superstars but your dating the biggest superstar on Disney? Okay.  
><em><strong>I'm from the Lone Star State<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'm ready to bring you in**__****_

_**I'm gonna see your face make you pay for all of your sins**__**  
><strong>__**Oh...Oh, oh**__****_

_**You've been riding this horse a long time**__**  
><strong>__**I´ve had my eye on you all night**__**  
><strong>__**I´m gonna find a way to make you mind**__**  
><strong>__**I know, even though  
><strong>_  
>Stop running.<br>The last 2 words of my finished song. I was quite proud of it actually. It wrote what I was feeling. Hopefully Demi will understand when she hears it… IF she hears it. You see me and Demi haven't talked in ages. We don't talk anymore. Nothing happened between us, we just stopped being close I guess. She got new friends and I got new friends. I still love her with all my heart though. I'm getting this single out there as soon as possible.

_2 months later.  
><em>It's the day of my Album release. I'm really excited. I recorded a lot of songs and they mean a lot to me. I decided to call the song I wrote, Outlaw. If Demi checks out my album, she will hear the song. So I'm a bit nervous for that as well.  
>I check my twitter a few hours later. ddlovato: selenagomez I love love love your new album! Amazing. Love you!<br>I smiled. She liked the album. Well love love loved it. I got a text 2 minutes later. Demi "I love your new album Sel, outlaws a great song. Who's it about?"  
>Well that's awkward. I hesitate and send back "Ah… It's about a girl who is making a bad decision about being with a guy who breaks a lot of girl's hearts, and I don't want to see the girls heart get broken." I sent back. "Hmm k." she texted back. What? What is that. I was extremely confused. Maybe she knew it was about her and Joe. She's just mad. She'll realize…<p>

_1 month later.  
><em>She realized. Joe broke up with her. Correction. Joe's DAD broke up with her for him. Heartless pig. I knew this would happen. I knew she would get broke. Here I am reading her twitter post ddlovato: "Yes its true Joe and I broke up. But we decided we were better off friends and I'm happy. I love you guys." I'm not surprised. I saw this coming. 5 seconds later I got a call Demi…

"Selena, please I need you. Can you come over?" She asked. As much as I wanna say I told you so. I will go over, after not seeing her for 2 years and be there for her, because were bestfriends. I've known her for 11 years. "Sure. I'll be there in 10." Yes. We live 10 minutes away and haven't seen each other in 2 years. Wonder who's fault that is… Hmm. I got in my car and started driving. On the way I listened to Solo by Demi herself. Quickly making a stop to buy Demi some ice cream I walked up to the front door and knocked on it to find a crying, tired, broken Demi standing looking at me. I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around her. I heard her cry and cry. She didn't say anything, she just took my hand and lead me upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and just stared at the wall. I sat next to her and looked at her. She just stared at the wall. "You were right." She said after a few minutes of dead silence. "What?" I managed to choke out considering we were so quiet for so long. She turned to face me and looked dead set into my eyes. "The song, you said he would break my heart, you knew what he would do. I didn't listen to you, I ignored you and now here I am. I'm sorry Selena, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry for not talking to for you 2 years, I'm sorry for dating Joe. I'm so sorry." Then she burst out crying, I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. We stayed like that for a few hours. "Demi." She looked at me. "Your beautiful, your amazing and any person would be lucky to have you. I knew Joe would break your heart. I'm sorry that he did. I love you though. And I will be here for you." Without any warning or words, she kissed me. It was surprising and I did not expect it, at all. I kissed back. I have loved her since we met. I don't know why she kissed me though, but I made the most of it while I could. I cupped her face with my hands as the kiss got more passionate. She pulled away and smiled at me. "I never knew that what I needed was right in front of me. You may not feel the same toward me, but I'm in love with you. I just needed to realize it. I'm sorry if this makes everything awkward now. But I love you." I didn't say anything, I just kissed her again with even more passion. I pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I love you too Demi. I always have."

Sometimes I think about what happened in the past. Maybe I have Joe to thank for what happened. If he didn't break her heart, I wouldn't have it. So thank you Joe, but I still think you're a jerk. But I love Demi and that's all there is to it.


End file.
